One Shot Love
by bleedingsilver
Summary: Serenity's split personality gets a job at Kaiba corp through means of tadada...BLACKMAIL!What happens when a simple plan to make money becomes a love oriented battlefield between Joey, Tristan and Kaiba?


Title: One Shot Love  
  
Chapter#1: Blackmailed  
  
Rating: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (for later chapters) mouahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Summary: Serenity has a split personality called Louva wants a job and gets it by blackmailing Kaiba. But as she does so, she gets more then she bargained for as a mere plan to make money turns her life and Serenity's life into a chessboard between three men... Kaiba, Joey and Tristen...  
  
Feedback: R&R PL!!!  
  
Author's note: K there will be sexual content in this one... So don't say I didn't warn ya if it gets kinky!!! And I'm not a big serenity fan so I'm going to change the story a bit! Joey sister has a split personality... The other personality within her calls herself Louva and Louva wants to work for Kaiba corp. When she presents herself to Kaiba all she does is ask and off course Kaiba declines but... but she knows something that apparently Kaiba is planning on keeping secret so when she threatens to tell the world he gave in,,, Oh and BTW unlike Serenity Louva's no innocent!!! Mouahahahaaha!!!!   
  
!VERY IMPORTANT!: KEEP IN MIND THAT NOBODY KNOWS SERENITY HAS A SPLIT PERSONALITY SO THEY WILL BE CALLING HER SERENITY WHEN SHE ACTUALLY IS LOUVA... BUT I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHETHER IT IS SERENITY OR LOUVA THROUGH MY NARATION. I WILL REFER TO HER AS THE PERSONALITY SHE IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE.  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Louva walked up the stairs ignoring Joey who ran about her waving his hands in the air...  
  
"Serenity! This is insane! Your going to get us both kicked out and embarrassed! Don't do this! Your insane! This is just nuts!"  
  
"Oh Joey don't be ridiculous! I can do this! If he's half the programmer you say he is, he'll know who I am and he'll not, even for a split second think about not hiring me...And stop calling me that!"  
  
"But he's evil! He's a monster!" Louva continued walking now streaming past the guards who watched them intently though it was clear that their eyes were locked on her body and not anything else!   
  
"Stop being a child Joey... He's not an idiot... I can talk sense into him!"  
  
In a last ditch effort to stop his sister, Joey threw his hands in the air fell to his knees and screamed "But he calls me A DOG!!!"  
  
Louva stopped walking then looking at her brother who was on his knees and the sad wide eyes staring back at her while his hands were placed in an odd begging position in front of him she said:  
  
"Well I'm not too surprised! Considering the position you are in right now!"  
  
Joey's eyes went even wider (if that was even possible...) "Oh my God! You are evil too! What's happened to you Serenity? Why are you acting this way?!"  
  
Louva shrugged "Nothing at all Joey! I've just grown since we were last together... And for the last time... STOP CALLING ME THAT! My name is Louva! LOUVA!! GOT IT?"  
  
"What do you mean your name is 'Louva' Serenity?" Joey splattered   
  
Louva glared at Joey trying to decide whether or not to bash his face in, then deciding kicking her brother's ass at that particular moment was not a priority.  
  
"Just shut the hell up Joey and wait here! I'm going in there to talk to Seto Kaiba, and when I come out... I'll be the second most important person in this company!"  
  
At that she whirled around past a secretary who screamed at the top of her lungs "YOUNG MISS! MISS! YOUR NOT ALLOWED IN THERE! MISS! MISS! MMMMMMIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS! I'LL CALL SECURITY! MISSSSSSSS!"  
  
Louva paid her no heed, she walked straight into the office.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me! I just can't take this anymore! All the time... I just can't get it out of my head... I can't figure out a way to get rid of it... It's just always there... In my head and... and..."   
  
Kaiba was passing up and down mumbling to himself...His desk was in a mess, it looked like a hurricane had been playing Frisbee on it. His laptop was lying on it's side the screen turned on with a large purple and silver 'K' jumping on the screen, the occasional dragon roar coming faintly from the speakers.  
  
"What's wrong with me?!" He continued mumbling on, so lost in his distress to even realize that Louva had walked into his office.   
  
"Well I could... I could always... The secretary... she'll do..." he paused as if thinking that solution over then shuddered straightened himself out then muttered: "NO... No there is no way in this world or in the next that I'm doing anything... Not anything with THAT GORILLA!"  
  
"Ok, fine... what about... What about Tea...She's good looking... And if I must say say so myself... She has definitely got a set on her... She's good enough to-"   
  
Louva at this moment decided to speak up "She's good enough to what?"  
  
Kaiba's whole body jumped "Huh...Wha-?who...?" Kaiba stared at Louva for a few seconds, not really recognizing her, his somewhat dazed and utterly shocked mind unable to process her presence.   
  
Kaiba could do nothing but stare wide eyed at Louva his eyes travelling up her body. He was still unable to move or speak...  
  
"I said, good enough to what? Kaiba stared at her still completely confounded. "Good enough to what? Who's good enough to what?' he blathered  
  
"No I'm saying you said Tea was good enough to-something and I'm asking good enough to what?"  
  
"Oh... so your saying that Tea is good enough for something and you want to tell me you for what?"  
  
"No! No! NO! I said you said Tea is good for something and I'm asking you for what"  
  
"Oh... You said Tea is good for something -and I'm asking you for what?"  
  
"NOOOOOO! I said... I said! I SAID..." Louva stared at him for awhile "OH WAIT! Your doing this on purpose aren't you?"  
  
Kaiba stared back at her, his usual cold, calm and calculating look in his bleu eyes was totally gone, leaving them wide and somewhat worried.  
  
"What... Uh... NO! What on earth would give you that idea?"  
  
Louva stared at him then rolled her eyes "Look Kaiba I didn't come here to play word games with you I want to ask you something... Well actually it's more like I want to tell you something. Ok?!"  
  
Kaiba stared at her still unable to speak. With total silence emanating from where Kaiba stood she continued "I am one of the best programmers in the world, -if I must say so myself- and I believe I deserve a job at Kaiba Corp. So I am here today to tell you that you should give me a job!"  
  
Kaiba continued to stare at her in silence, Louva's words slowly processing in Kaiba's stunned mind. As the words slowly sunk in Kaiba's expression changed from 'Oops I've been caught!' to 'What is she saying? To "Isn't she that DOG's sister?" to "She wants ME to give Her a job!?" to "Well that's Ok even if she's that dog's sister... she does have a nice set of jugs on her!" to "What the hell am I thinking!"  
  
Until finally he yelled with as much heated anger as he possibly could "NO! Get the HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE... And take those things with you!!!"   
  
Louva stared at him "Take what things with me?" Kaiba covered his mouth muttering "Crap! Did I just say that out loud?"  
  
"Say what out loud? What are you Talking about Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba smacked himself on the forehead and tried to feebly cover what he'd said up "Who was talking about me out loud?"   
  
"No I said-" Louva stopped "I'm not a fool Kaiba, I'm not going to fall for that trick again! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing's dong- I mean wrong with me... I'm fine! You hear? FINE!!!"  
  
"Oh my God and look at that desk! And the floor! With all the money you have you don't even own a broom to clean up your own office!"  
  
"It is not my place to clean up the office! If you want to see it clean and you want a job, I'll pay you to bring your own boob and clean it up yourself!"  
  
"My own... My own what?"  
  
"Your own broom! Bring your own broom and clean it up yourself!"  
  
"That's not what you said Kaiba! You said Boob! You said bring your own boob and clean it up yourself!"  
  
"No I did NOT!"  
  
"YES YOU DID YOU SAID BOOB!"  
  
"No didn't say-" Kaiba denied  
  
"Yes you did Kaiba and you can't deny it! I heard you!"  
  
Kaiba stared at her unable to say anything, feeling too cornered to defend himself.  
  
"And before that you said dong! Dong! You said DONG!"  
  
"Must you announce it to the whole company?!"  
  
"So you did say dong and boob!?"  
  
"NO didn't say that I said that!"  
  
"Yes you did!!!"  
  
"Look what I said doesn't matter! All that matters is that you are not getting that job!"  
  
"Oh yes I am! I deserve that job Kaiba! And I know you are in the need for a good programmer!"  
  
"Damn straight I need a programmer but not the type you are going on about..." Kaiba mumbled beneath his voice.  
  
"What?" Louva mumbled...  
  
"Nothing! I said you are not getting the job..."  
  
"Alright Kaiba I'm not an idiot... I can see what going on here! You are having sexual tension problems aren't you?!"  
  
Kaiba felt the blood drain from his face but he managed a very meak "NO!"  
  
"Look" Louva continued "I want that job so either you are going to give it to me, or the whole world is going to discover this little problem of yours..."  
  
"What little problem? Look Serenity I don't have a problem Ok! It's you who has a problem, waltzing in here and expected me to give you a job at your get go! Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"I'll tell you who I think I am, I think I'm the only person who knows your secret and if you don't do what you are told I'll tell the whole world!"  
  
"Pufff! Don't make me laugh! Your too nice Serenity! You would never-"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME SERENITY! MY NAME IS LOUVA! LOUVA! LOUVA! L.O.U.V.A! GET IT?!"  
  
Kaiba stared at her somewhat taken aback, it was the first time he'd heard her scream and he had no clue what she was talking about, she wasn't Louva! She was that Baka, Joey's sister... Serenity!  
  
Just then Joey and Tristan barged into the room, followed by a pair of bleu clad security guards. Both yelling at the top of their lungs "We'll save you Serenity!"  
  
Louva watched them tumbled into the office and as she watched them splatter in a broken heep on the floor and the security guards come in straight after them... A thought came to her, she smiled...  
  
"Oh... High boyz... guess what I was just having a chat with Kaiba and guess what I discovered! It seems that over the years, this young man who apparently thought he needed nothing more then money power and his little brother seems to crashed into a rather large problem that is digging a hole in the front part of his pants... You see he's having se-"  
  
"AAAALLLLLLLRRRRRRIIIIIGGGGHHHHHHTTTTT!" Kaiba howled... "THE JOB IS YOURS! THE BLOODY DAMN JOB IS YOURS!"  
  
"Why thank you Seto Kaiba sir... I'm sure you will find that I am much suited for this position... You won't be disappointed... I'll commence first thing Saturday morning..."  
  
With that she turned and left Joey and Tristan to fight off the guard who tried in vain to get their hands in cuffs and she heard Kaiba yelling his brains out at the too cops who had apparently taken way too much time to come upstairs... There was no doubt in her mind that they would be fired. But it didn't matter, she got the job... And she'd just blackmailed the richest 19-year-old in the world... How could her day get any better? 


End file.
